Y a pesar de todo, seguia siendo de noche
by loneliness94
Summary: Ella solo quería un momento de terror, La Habitación del Miedo prometía dárselo. Una atracción en una feria no parecía algo muy prometedor. ¿Qué pasa si encontró mucho mas de lo que quería?, ¿Qué pasa si ya no era una chica leyendo libros de terror sino una chica viviendo en uno?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Le costaba pensar que todo lo que pasó fuese real. Que en verdad sucedió... Eso no significaba que lo sucedido se sintiese como si fuera un sueño, borroso. No, no era _eso._ Podía recordar cada detalle. Era asombroso y hasta cierto punto perturbador recordar cada aspecto de lo que paso. Es como si las imágenes se hubiesen grabado en su cabeza y no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez..

Cuando pasó, su mente no supo cómo conectar los hechos con la razón.

Podía visualizar cada detalle, la sangre, la incredibilidad que después de ese golpe pudiese moverse, una movida de mano. Pudo haberlo dibujado con todo detalle pero aun así su mente no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba. Hasta que pudo comprender porque la extremidad de su cuello terminaba abruptamente. Porque su cabeza yacía inerte en el suelo. Porque pudo hacer ese movimiento de mano luego de que fue decapitado. El ultimo reflejo de su mente antes de que se desconectara de su cuerpo. Casi ni noto que estaba empapada de sangre. Lo único que registraba era como era posible que saliera tanta sangre...

Estaba _sola_. Siempre lo había estado, pero ahora se sentía como una presencia. Como si la soledad fuera una persona que le susurraba al oído. No sabía dónde estaba ni adonde debía ir. No sabía ya quién era ella. _Oh Dios. ¿Quién era? ¿Quien? Sangre TODO está lleno de sangre. No existe nada más que la sangre._ Quiso reírse.Su cabeza cayó. Casi ni podía creer que ni siquiera haya gritado. _Esta muerto. Oh, está muerto. Todos están muertos. Sangre. Sangre..._

Sentía como si estuviera enloqueciendo. Trato de recordar su vida antes de ese día, antes de que todo cambiara. Pero lo sentía falso, como si viese una película mal sintonizada. _Una película llena de sangre._ Podía sentir su mente todavía divagando. Tenía que centrarse. No podía enloquecer. La soledad que siente era solo un anzuelo, no era real. _O si. Solo soy yo y la sangre. Sangre..._

 _No._ Está ahí. Ella sabe que está ahí. Esperando en algún lugar. Esperando por ella. El querrá ver _mi sangre_. Querrá ver cuando tiempo resisto antes de suplicar que me mate. Porque si algo entendió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue que quería gozarlo. Que. No. Iba. A. Ser. Rápido.

Trato por enésima vez ver a través de la oscuridad. No sabía cómo salir. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió entrar. Maldita la hora en que decidió salir de su cama. Sabía que ahora no había otro camino. Seria asesinada o una asesina. No había otra opción.

Pudo distinguir _sus_ pisadas. El asesino se aproximaba. Para matarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo estaba llenos de colores, era un tanto perturbador. Bueno se supone que todas las ferias son así.

Había llovido, por lo que el suelo brillaba reflejando distintos tipos de luces contrastando con el cielo oscuro. Era hermoso. La clase de situaciones en que me gustaría poder detener el tiempo para poder pintarlo. Ya que las cosas más hermosas son las que duran poco.

Como el color del cielo, cuando no es de noche pero tampoco de día, ese azul pálido que es hermoso pero a la vez inspira tristeza; como el color que tienen las calles cuando está apunto de anochecer, oscuro pero claro al mismo tiempo… Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pierna. Voltee justo para ver a una niña que iba a comenzar a llorar. Tape mis oídos instantáneamente. Su madre vino corriendo frunciéndome el ceño. Le sonreí y le saque el dedo medio. Lo que gano por ir en un lugar donde abundan niños llorones. Rosalie había insistido tanto en venir.

Honestamente no se para que me quería, llevo aquí media hora y ella estuvo conmigo un minuto completo, lo cual es algo sorprendente considerando que esta semana la he visto una sola vez y es para pedirme que vaya con ella. Ni siquiera sé porque somos amigas, supongo que soy demasiado tímida o brusca para hablar con alguien por más de 5 minutos y como Rosalie habla todo el tiempo, nuestra relación funciona; ella habla y yo finjo que escucho. No es que me importe tener amigas en realidad prefiero la compañía de mi misma. Además está que Rosalie no critica ni juzga mis raros gustos y yo no crítico ni digo nada de su conducta. Incluso va conmigo a cosas que considero importante.

Camine mirando las atracciones viendo cual llamaba mi atención sin encontrar nada, a todas ya había subido y tenía un humor medio negro por el último libro que había leído. _Otra vuelta tuerca._ Fue realmente bueno, tal vez era un tanto pesado de leer por ser un clásico pero valía la pena. Ciertamente la obra de Henry James es magnífica te deja con un montón de dudas y con una sensación de que nunca vas a descubrir lo que pasa. ¿Existían realmente los fantasmas o la institutriz realmente se lo imagino? Es una pregunta que se puede aplicar a los temas sobrenaturales en general, realmente existen o solo es obra de una muy buena imaginación o si ves uno, ¿lo ves en realidad?, o es un claro síntoma que perdiste la cabeza. Y si nos cuestionamos todo, ¿realmente lo que vemos es verdad? o ¿lo que percibe nuestros sentidos es un engaño? Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, ¿cómo entre a una discusión existencial? Supongo que por eso no hablo con las personas. Solo falta que como Francis de _Historia del loco_ comience a oír voces y me encierren en un centro psiquiátrico, de seguro me divertiría más ahí que aquí.

Una atracción llamo mi atención "La Habitación del Miedo". Tendría que entrar a esa. Me atraía en general cualquier cosa de terror, suspenso o ciencia ficción. Tendría que convencer a Rosalie de entrar conmigo, sería divertido ver a su cita mearse en los pantalones. Sonreí oscuramente. Es otra de las cosas del porque tengo a Rosalie como amiga. Es la única que tiene estomago para ir conmigo al cine a ver películas de terror. Soporta las matanzas estupendamente, cuando vio conmigo _Rec_ y parecía más interesada en la ropa de la reportera supe que sería una larga amistad. Aunque claro la sangre de esa película era malísima pero me gusto la película en general, los giros de las cámaras lo hicieron real, inclusive los malos efectos especiales, ya que parecía una grabación amateur lo cual aumentó el grado realista de la cinta.

…

Cuando vi el grande letrero de cerrado sentí desilusión. Fulmine con la mirada a Rosalie. Si no se hubiese entretenido tanto con su cita, podríamos haber entrado. Claro por entretener quiero decir a "hacerlo" en el baño. Estuve buscando a Rosalie por todos lados sin encontrarla. Luego fui al baño y la encontré, debí de comenzar a buscar ahí desde un principio. Después de todo era Rosalie, y la chica no tenía ningún control de sus hormonas. Y digamos que me encontré dentro de una película porno. Por suerte todavía estaban vestidos, lo cual es raro tomando en cuenta el tiempo que desaparecieron. La verdad ni siquiera sé porque se molestaron en ir a un lugar público. Rosalie suspiró.

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo-dijo y sin más me dejo con su cita.

La vi hablar con los encargados, bueno sería más apropiado decir que le mostraba el escote a los encargados y estos babear. Le eche una ojeada a su cita. Me observaba fijamente.

-Tú eres la chica obsesionada con lo sobrenatural, ¿no?- me miro con curiosidad. Tenía unos bonitos ojos pardos. Suspire. La gente solía sentir curiosidad por mis gustos y mi vestimenta.

Sonreí irónicamente.

\- Y tú eres él que estaba en las piernas de mi amiga, ¿no?- Si pensé que iba mostrarse un poco avergonzado me decepciono enormemente.

-Sí, ¿te gusto ver?- dijo sonriéndome coquetamente. ¿En serio? Su cita estaba a unos pasos y ya estaba coqueteando. Bueno, después de todo no hacen tal mala pareja. Tienen mucho en común.

Encogí mis hombres.

-No es nada que no haya visto antes.

-Y, ¿es algo que hayas hecho antes?

Vaya sí que era insistente...

De pronto sentí una sensación que me llego como un rayo. Tan rápido como intenso. No sabría describirlo con claridad pero era algo que sin duda nunca había sentido.

Todo pareció congelarse.

Fue como si el aire se sintiera más pesado. El respirar requería un esfuerzo enorme. No sabía que era. Parecía como si mi instinto me dijera que debía irme. Y así de la nada se apodero de mí un terror que jamás había sentido. Un terror tan grande que puede sentir helarse cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con seriedad. Todo signo de diversión y coquetería abandono su cuerpo.

Respire pesadamente. No entendía nada. No podía hablar, sentía un terror inmenso. Era tanto que pude sentir mi vejiga llena. Y me pregunte si iba a orinarme de miedo sin ningún motivo aparente. No me salía la voz. No podía siquiera moverme.

-N-naa-da- al fin logré decir. Y tan rápido como vino, la sensación se fue. Parpadeé confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso?

El chico me miro escéptico.

-Estas sudando frio, Isabella- lo mire asombrada, yo no le había dicho mi nombre. Y dudo que cuando estaba con Rosalie hablaran.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Alzo las cejas

-Eres la tipa rara de la escuela todos saben tu nombre.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Bueno el chico tenía un punto. Llamarlo chico está siendo frustrante.

-Yo sin embargo nunca te había visto en mi vida.

Sonrió como si mis palabras le hubiesen encantado.

-Edward. Mi nombre es Edward. Supongo que no, tu siempre pareces estar en otra parte cuando estas rodeada de gente. Aún más cuando lees un libro. Ahora no cambies de tema. Sé que te paso algo. Estabas sudando frio.

Ignorando la parte en que demostraba que había estado observándome, él tenía razón. Pero no encuentro razón a lo que sentí. El único pensamiento que me llego casi al final fue la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando...

Leía demasiados libros de terror.

-Todo listo, he arreglado a que hagan una ultimo función para nosotros, había más gente interesada así que no seremos los únicos. Al parecer dura 1 hora. Por eso me tomo mucho convencerlos.- dijo Rosalie acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó


End file.
